


Busted!

by chenlemyeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlemyeon/pseuds/chenlemyeon
Summary: Winwin loves to read JaeWin's fics on his favorites site, he even have crush on JaehyunBut what if Jaehyun finds his deepest dark secret?





	Busted!

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna awkward but i hope yall enjoy this lmoa

He feels something warm around his waist, he finds Jaehyun’s arms are wrapping his waist, fit perfectly. Jaehyun sinks his head on to Winwin’s nape, inhaling the scent from his body. Winwin startled as he feels Jaehyun’s lips touch his skin.

“Jae!”, he’s squealing while Jaehyun just smiles on his nape. “Good morning.”, Jaehyun lazily leans his body towards Winwin. His arms start to slip inside Winwin’s shirt, making the latter’s body jolt due to the warm sensation. “Jae? What are you doing?”, asks Winwin nervously. Jaehyun’s arms rubbing his belly, then up to his chest. He rest his chin on Winwin’s shoulder.

“Hnngh... Jae..”, Winwin whimpers as Jaehyun’s hands roam to all over his torso. “Hm? What is it, _babe_?”, Jaehyun asks teasingly. Winwin’s body can’t stand still as Jaehyun’s leg start to grind  the latter’s crotch.

 _Knock knock_.

“Winwin- _a_? Are you in there?”, Taeyong voice snapped him to reality. Winwin hurriedly locks his phone and put down his pillow that he helds a long time ago. “U-uh, yeah?”, Winwin nervously answer Taeyong who still stands on the other side of the door. Then, he’s entering Winwin’s room – that he shared with Yuta and Taeil – and finds the younger. “You didn’t open the window?”, asks Taeyong concerned.

His head turns to the window and blink few times. “Yes, why?”, simply replies. Taeyong sighs and walks closer to Winwin, still concerned. He then take a seat at the end of the bed. “You look so red, Win- _a_. I’ve told you for many times to open the window because the heat is no joke lately.”, Taeyong start to nag. Winwin just nods as he agreeing to his leader. The leader then stands straight as he ready to leave the room. “Dinner is ready, you should eat right now.”.

“Understood, _hyung_.”

The door closed, he then throws his body back to the bed. Sighing relieved. He takes his phone again, unlocks it, and face the page that he just opened earlier. A site that consists lots and lots of fanfiction – as far as he knows. He not oftenly open this page due to his busy schedule as an idol. But lately, as the latest promotion end, he spends more time at dorm. He then found out about the fanfiction thingy, most of it from his fans.

That one fan, that he met on one fansign event during the Limitless promotion. He clearly remember this fan who gave him a link to the site. “What is this?”, he asked the girl that gave a piece of paper, with the name of the site. “ _It’s fanfiction site where I become the author in it_.”, the fan replied in Chinese. Fanfiction? Winwin asked himself. He does know what fanfiction is but he never read one of it.

During the way to the dorm after the event, he tried to enter the site through his phone. The site seems normal, nothing weird, with nice pink colour as the header with the name of the site. He didn’t think anything weird about it. But then, as he scrolled to the bottom, he found lots of fanfiction that consisted male x male pairing. Curious, he typed down his name on the searching box.

“Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf.”, he read the title of the fiction he found first according to the searching box. Not only his name,  there’s also Jaehyun’s name, clearly shown on the screen. He then opened the fiction and read it. He didn’t actually expected things like this. The fiction is... quite mature to him. The story is about him who became the Little Red Riding Hood and Jaehyun who became the Wolf. He was actually enjoyed the story, at the beginning, but then, something made him fully embarrassed.

The sex scene between him and Jaehyun is perfectly written on the story. How Jaehyun tied him to the bed and the toy inside Winwin kept stimulating him, when Jaehyun tried to tease Winwin that made him (on the story) begged Jaehyun to let him come, and so on. The story made him blushed so bad, made his face felt warm. And also made him seen Jaehyun differently, like literally.

From that, he started to gain his interest to JaeWin fictions. He’s starting to read one fiction, then two, then five everytime he visits the site. It’s funny that most of the author described him as the lost chick while Jaehyun is the most angelic caring creature who sometimes can become a devil in some of the story, like the one he read for the first time.

From fanfiction, he then move to fanmade video which consisted his moment with Jaehyun. The interaction between them is no doubt, people can easily find it in any moments, like interview or shows. He pretty much enjoys the stuffs and even develops he’s feeling towards Jaehyun. From thinking him as his bestfriend to his man he loved the most. Well, in his imagination of course.

It’s Winwin’s turns to wash the dishes. The members already gone back to their activities, some of them stay in their room, some of them stay in the living room. When he rinse the spoons, he feels a presence on his right side. “Need help?”, Jaehyun smiles as he holds mug. Of course Winwin is surprised, especially his lowkey crush is standing beside him.

“Uh, not really, you can sit there...”, he gulps saliva, tries to calm his mind. Jaehyun shakes his head and begin to grab another plate from Winwin’s side. “No, I insist Winnie.”, he calls Winwin with his own made nickname. Winwin’s flushing as he hears the name. Well, Jaehyun not oftenly calls him like that, he only do it when no one’s around. He suddenly remembers the scene from the fics he reads earlier, when Jaehyun hugs him from behind. Then kisses his nape with his hands roam his body. He shakes his head when the scene is repeated, telling him to back to reality.

“What’s wrong, Winnie?”, Jaehyun asks, concerned. “Nothing, really.”, Winwin lies as he turns back focusing on washing the dishes. He hopes that Jaehyun didn’t notices anything weird from him. Especially his crazy fantasy about both of them, doing sex in the kitchen. His face feels warm when the scene is lingering in his head.

After minutes, both of them done washing the dishes. “Thanks Jae, for helping me.”, Winwin says as he rubs his nape, shy. Jaehyun just laughs, his voice sounds like heaven for the Chinese boy. “No prob. Anyway, I’m gonna back to my room.”, Jaehyun replies and vanished to his room. Winwin sighs relieved as his crush gone. He then back to his shared room, feeling tired as it’s already 10.24 pm.

“Well well, look what we found here.”, Yuta says as Winwin enter the room. He sits sides by sides with Taeil, with Winwin’s phone on Taeil’s hand. “What?”, Winwin asks dumbfounded. He remembers he never saves any porn or hentai contents in his phone, not like Yuta of course. He also not have any ‘relationship’ with any female out there, he has crush on Jaehyun, remember? “Don’t play dumb, my younger brother, we know why you always love to play with your phone.”, Taeil says as shows Winwin his phone. Winwin quickly get closer to his phone, squints his eyes as he tries to see what have his hyungs seen.

His phone shows a page with pink header and the name of the site. It’s the fanfiction site he’s opened earlier and the fiction of him and Jaehyun is still there. He quickly snatches his phone and quickly exits the site. His heart racing as he know that his hyungs already seen that, probably along with the bookmarks. “Winwin- _a_ , mind to tell us something?”, Winwin still stands straight near the entry, gulping saliva as the sweats trailing off from his forehead. “Oh God.”, he prays.

“Winwin, are you there?”, Taeil asks concerned. Winwin still stands straight, not ready to explain about what actually happened, about his interest. He doesn’t know where to start and the worst is afraid of the _hyungs_ spilling this to Jaehyun. “Winwin...”, Yuta starts to walk towards him.

“P-Please! D-Don’t tell anyone about this, not even Taeyong- _hyung_ , not even manager-hyung, I... I beg you two... Please...”, his voice is shaking as he scared of the thing. It’s not only one person but two who knew about his deepest secret. He can feel his face burning and hot, his eyes start to blurry because of the tears. He don’t want to cry, at least not in front of his _hyungs_. “I... I...”.

“Winwin.”, Taeil voice snaps him. He lifts his head towards his _hyungs_ , with tears already trailing down on his face. “Shhhh... It’s okay Winwin, it’s okay...”, both Taeil and Yuta immediately hug him, try to calm the younger. Winwin can’t stop crying, he’s just afraid that his hyungs will mad at him. “I beg you... I....”, he tries to explain between his tears.

After a bit calms, Winwin start to explain about the things. From the fans, the site, until his feeling to Jaehyun. The _hyungs_ nod as they listening to Winwin. He still begs the two to not tell this to anyone, make this thing their own secret. They listen to him and make a promise. “We won’t tell anyone about this, we understand that you want to keep this as private as possible.”, Taeil says. He listens to Taeil, feeling grateful about this. “But Winwin... If you really need someone to talk about this, you can always believe to us.”, Yuta adds. “Thank you. I appreciate that, _hyung_.”, Winwin replies.

**_A month later._ **

After that thing, he read less fiction than he do before. He usually can read 3 fictions a day, but now he just read one a week. He think that with read less fiction, his feeling towards Jaehyun can gradually dissappear. But apparently not. There’s a day when he kept glancing towards Jaehyun on their photoshoot for a magazine, made the photographer think that he really in love with Jaehyun (well, Jaehyun looks super hot in that coat and messy hair, how to not fall for him). Or on the other day, when Jaehyun accidentally enter the bathroom while he still took a shower and completely naked, he didn’t realized that getting caught nakedly by Jaehyun will turned him on. He realized that the feeling grows strong.

He tried to avoid the feeling but he can’t. So, he decide to distances himself toward Jaehyun. It’s weird for the members, seeing the 97line having less interaction to each other, especially with Winwin who obviously avoiding Jaehyun. Taeil and Yuta of course notice this and concerned about the Chinese boy. They call Winwin to talk with them and enter their shared room.

“What’s wrong with you?”, Yuta asks as soon as they close the door. “What?”, Winwin shrugs, knowing nothing. Both of his _hyungs_ facepalm because of the latter. “We know something is happened, Winwin.”, Taeil continues. “You see, you try to distance yourself towards Jaehyun. And yes, that’s way too obvious, even Taeyong noticed it.”, Yuta put his hand on Winwin’s shoulder.

“So, what happened? Tell us.”, Taeil convinces Winwin to tell them. Honestly, the boys himself doesn’t know where to start. He didn’t hates Jaehyun of course, but he keeps avoiding the latter presence, making both of them like strangers. He didn’t awares that his action is noticed by the leader.

“Honestly? I don’t fucking know what actually happened to myself, _hyung_.”, replies Winwin frustated. Taeil and Yuta stare to each other, seems like understanding the younger. “Well, we might be know what happened to you.”, Yuta says. Winwin concetrate and listens to his _hyungs_ word. Really? Does this mean his _hyungs_ can help him?

“You do?”, Winwin asks curiously. There’s smirk show on both of his _hyungs_. It means disaster to him. “We probably can help you, little brother, don’t worry.”, says Taeil. Both of them just ruffle and pat the younger as he still doesn’t know what his _hyungs_ mean.

A week passes, and their manager announces that they will have a vacation. Of course all the members cheered happily as they heard that. And because end of summer is near, the manager will take them to the beach and they will stay there for few days, purely for vacation. They leave in early morning to avoid the press and fans. As they choose seat in the mini-bus, Winwin decides to sit in the very end, near the window. And Jaehyun, he sits beside him.

“Do you mind if I sit here?”, that’s the words that come out of Jaehyun’s lips. He can’t focus to the word but instead his lips. The scene from the latest fiction he read lingering on his head, the scene when Jaehyun attacks his lips when they go for a ride. “Huh? Oh yes, sure.”, he quickly focus back to the latter, taking his jacket from the side. Jaehyun smiles and sits beside him. It’s been a long time since the last time they sit side by side.

And as expected, he can feels his heart starts to race as Jaehyun leans closer to him. That butterflies that tickle his stomach, warm feeling on his entire face, yes, that feeling is back. Because they didn’t interact that much even at the dorm, that’s why he feels those things again. The driver starts the engine and they leave the parking lot.

It takes hours to the place from their dorm, so the members decide to play some game. From weird quiz, counting numbers, until baskin robin 31. Well, the baskin robin 31 is quite a disaster for Winwin himself. Not because he loses the game but the rule which requires him to says numbers while doing _aegyo_ to the person next to the player, Johnny suggests it. It is disaster to him since he must do _aegyo_ to Jaehyun, not to Haechan who sits in front of him.

“Your turn, Hyung!”, Haechan says loudly. The members cheer him as he getting ready to do the aegyo. “18, 19, 20!”, he does a simple _bbuing bbuing aegyo_ and end it with peace sign. He can’t calm his heart as he’s facing Jaehyun. The members scream loudly because the aegyo is quite cute, probably the cutest among them all. But Winwin didn’t expects Jaehyun’s ears turn red as he done the aegyo. Like literally red, all over his ears, that usually shown up because of the embarrasment. He even covers his face with both of his hands.

“Oh what? Jaehyun actually falls for Winwin’s aegyo???”, Doyoung says as he notices that. And that also make Winwin flushed so bad. The members laughs hard as Doyoung says that. Well, that make both of them embarassed. After the game end (with Taeyong wins and Taeil loses), the mini-bus finally arrived on the beach’s parking lot. Not far from there, there is a villa near the beach. The members start to leave the mini-bus, one by one, while bringing their stuffs to the villa.

“Well, I only drive you until here so if need you something, just immediately call me, okay?”, the manager says as he done helping the members bringing their stuffs. “Thanks hyung. We will enjoy the vacation.”, Taeyong answers as the leader and taking the key as the manager hands it to him. “Okay then have fun kids, and stay safe.”, then he leaves the kids.

The members already enter the villa, placing their stuffs inside. Mark and Haechan are ready to dip their feets in the sand alongside with Johnny and Doyoung. But Taeyong stop them. “We should decide our roommate and our room, and then leave to the beach.”, Taeyong as leader gives the command. At first, they do a simple rock, paper, scissor to choose the roommate, but it doesn’t work. And then Jaehyun suggests something. “How about using card? If there’s people who picks the same card, then they become roommates.”, the members agree and then try the idea.

The results are Taeyong with Mark, Yuta with Taeil and Doyoung, Johnny with Haechan, and... “I’m with Jaehyun?”, Winwin’s surprised as they both pick the spades card. Winwin want to kill himself, literally. He wish that he can vanished from this world and never comeback. He’s okay to be with anyone but Jaehyun. He sighs as he brings his stuff to the room.

Jaehyun is the one who holds the key, tries to open the door. Winwin just waits beside him as he becomes nervous. “Voila, what we got here...”, says Jaehyun as he open the door. Well, the room is pretty much normal, it even has a bathroom inside. Winwin expects to have a bunk bed or seperated bed, but fortune is not on him today.

“King sized bed?”, Jaehyun is as surprised as Winwin, he doesn’t know what to say. “Winnie, are you okay with this? Do you want to change the room?”, Jaehyun asks Winwin concerned. Honestly, Winwin will loves this, sleeping together in the same bed with Jaehyun, cuddling with him, and- “I.. I don’t know Jae, probably other members also think the same...”, Winwin answer nervously. Jaehyun just nods and brings his stuffs inside. Winwin still standing straight in front of the door, he can’t focus his mind, again.

“Winnie?”

“Huh? Oh yes, I’m going in.”, says Winwin dragging his briefcase.

After done with their stuff, the members run to the beach, feeling free and happy. It’s been long time since they’re free with all the busy schedule as idol. They really appreciate the gift from the company. The youngers play with the water while the olders sit on the side, sunbathing. The weather is really nice, is not too hot yet not too cold, it’s just fine. After playing with the water, they play tag, run from each other and hiding.

While running from Haechan, Jaehyun unconciously holds Winwin’s hand for several times. Of course Winwin notices that and tries to act as normal as possible. As the sun already on the peak, Taeyong suggests to get inside to prevent summer fever. On their way back to the villa, Jaehyun throws his arm around Winwin. Both of them of course are smelly and sticky, they’re sweating a lot. But Winwin likes it, the smell from Jaehyun that lingering around him. Jaehyun looks at him, worries due to his silence. “You okay, Winnie?”, Jaehyun uses the name again which makes Winwin’s heart jumps. The red tint on Winwin’s cheeks shown clearly but Winwin just shakes his head saying it’s just the heat. Of course Winwin is lying.

The day quickly turns into night, and they just done eat dinner. Taeil makes BBQ for the members and the members are satisfied. With the full bellies, one by one bid goodbye to each other, gone to their bedroom. As well as Jaehyun and Winwin, they decide to go back to their room as they done washing the dishes (after losing at rock paper scissor with Johnny). They feel sticky and smelly as they didn’t immediately take shower after playing on the beach. Winwin already lays on bed while Jaehyun is getting ready to shower.

“I’m gonna go first.”, Jaehyun says with towel on his shoulder. Winwin just nods and back to his phone. The sounds of running water is echoing from the locked bathroom. And Winwin starts to imagine things. He imagines Jaehyun well build body under the shower, fully naked. His abs and biceps that getting hit by the water, his hair that been combs along with his head. He’s imagining things as he reads the fiction he found on the site and luckily is describing Jaehyun who took a bath.

Winwin gulps as he scrolls the page down, reading how Jaehyun perfect body described in the fics then continues to the part where both of them done sex in the bathroom. He lowkey praises the author about this great fiction he read. “Winnie, wanna shower?”, Jaehyun’s voice almost makes him falls from the bed, causing him a mini heart attack. Jaehyun steps out from the bathroom, with blue towel wrapping his lower body perfectly, leaving his torso. Not to forget with water that dripping from his wet hair.

“Winnie?”

“Huh? Yeah, I will go now.”, Winwin is flustered with Jaehyun’s presence, he seems perfect in that look. He quickly takes his towel and clothes before rush to the bathroom. His heart keep beating hard as he still remember the view, the half naked Jaehyun. It’s not his first time seeing him like that but he appears at the same time as he reads the fiction? Winwin must be dreaming. He quickly takes a shower, washing his hair (and his thoughts), his body and his face. After minutes, he’s done with shower, drying him self with towel, quickly wearing the clothes and steps outside.

“And Jaehyun starts to grind his legs towards Winwin’s crotch. Winwin moans loudly but Jaehyun keep teases his nipple.”, Jaehyun says as soon as he outside the bathroom. Winwin sees Jaehyun casually sits on the bed with his phone on his hand, loudly read the fiction. “Jaehyun then sucks his neck leaves so much marks on his neck, territoring his lover-“, Winwin quickly snatches his phone and put it inside his pants pocket.

“So... You actually love to read that, huh?”, Winwin’s face immediately turns red. He can feel his face burns as Jaehyun gives him a questioning look, rising his eyebrows. ‘Yeah, what the fuck Winwin.’, his thought. Jaehyun then stands from his seat and walks towards Winwin, getting closer to the latter and traps him between the wall behind the boy.

“Tell me the truth, Winnie.”, Jaehyun grabs Winwin’s both hands and pins it to the wall. Their faces just inch away that Winwin can feels Jaehyun’s breath on his face. “I... I can explain, Jae.”, he’s gulping as Jaehyun looks straight on to his eyes. “Then explain.”, Jaehyun still traps him on the wall, he pins him too strong that he barely can move, he actually didn’t expects this. Jaehyun’s eyes looks dark and intimidating, he’s just scared of Jaehyun, he wishes someone will stop the man in front of him.

“S-So... I-I... I.. Uh.. I-“, Jaehyun lips cuts his words, hungrily eats his lips. The kiss is aggresive and rough, makes Winwin’s heart racing. With his hands still pinned to the wall, Jaehyun starts to move his legs, slowly grinds it to Winwin’s crotch. Winwin moans between the kiss, gives Jaehyun access to entering his mouth.

“Hmph.. Jae...”, Jaehyun keeps teasing the younger by starting grinds his hips against Winwin’s hips. The grip on Winwin’s hands is a bit loose but he still can’t free himself from Jaehyun. Jaehyun then pulls the kiss, with both of them still flushed due to the kiss. Jaehyuns’s half-lidded eyes meet with his, red tint on his cheeks shows up perfectly.

“Wha... What the fuck, Jae?”, Winwin pushes him away as he still catches his breath. Jaehyun just laughs, Winwin waits him to answer. “Winnie... I... I don’t know what to say hahahahaha...”, the angelic voice makes Winwin weaks. He laughs almost crying, yet Winwin still doesn’t know what is actually happened.

“Jae?”, he asks carefully, snatches Jaehyun’s attention. “Ugh, sorry... Uhum... So, explain yourself.”, folds his arms in front of his chest. Winwin clears his throats, getting ready to confess thing to Jaehyun. He can feels his lips dry, repeatingly licks his lips.

“I-Uh... Uhum.. I have crush on you?”, Winwin lowers his gaze, afraid to meet Jaehyun’s eyes. “And um... About the fiction... I read those a lot.”, Winwin plays with his shirt, still avoiding Jaehyun’s eyes. “And.. Then?”, Jaehyun asks, curious. “I have feeling on you, more than friends. It-It’s because of the fiction I promise!”, Jaehyun raises his eyebrows again, unbelieve.

“Since when?”

“Post Limitless promotion, I met a fans on fansign event and... she told me the fanfiction site...”

“I see. I’ve read some of it from your phone, mostly are smut genre, do you touch yourself while read it?”

“Wha-NO! No, I never done that..”

“But you must been try to use me as your masturbate material, didn’t you?”

“I-Ugh...”

“I get it.”, he then pulls Winwin to hugs. Sink head to latter’s neck, inhales and exhales the latter’s. Winwin is confused over Jaehyun acts. He hugs back Jaehyun while know nothing. “Honestly, Winnie, I... I also feel the same.”, Winwin turns his head to Jaehyun, unbelieve.

“You what?”

“I have crush on you, since the first time we met, but I don’t know how to explain my feeling since I don’t want to ruin what we have right now.”, Jaehyun then faces Winwin in front of him. His eyes tell the truth, no doubt. “I... Uh... I’m glad that we feel the same, haha..”, Jaehyun starts to scratch his head, awkwardly glances Winwin. His ears turning red, again, makes Winwin giggles as he sees that.

“Jae?”

“Hm?”

Winwin holds Jaehyun’s both cheeks, pulling his face towards himself. He smiles as sees Jaehyun confused face. “Thank you.”, he lightly pecks Jaehyun lips and let go his face. Jaehyun’s face turns red embarrassed, he covers it with the back of his hand. “Can-Can you stop being this cute, Winnie? Honestly I feel attacked since you done your aegyo earlier.”, it’s Winwin’s turn to be flushed. Jaehyun then pulls him back to embrace, hiding his embarrassed face.

“I love you, Winnie.”

“I love you, Jae.”

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK WITH ANOTHER JAEWIN HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> lately im getting into Jaewin so much, after that one screenshot of Jaehyun getting caught kabedon Winwin in the corner (the self-cam for KMF)
> 
> again, thank you for visit my works, read it and give kudos //////
> 
> if you have any question or suggestion, pls leave comments or mention me on my twitter @chenlemyeon
> 
> THANK YOU!!!!


End file.
